Shards: Grind
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Naru Uzumaki was allowed to copy certain clone Techniques and one non-clone technique, the non-clone technique was a seal that had a piece of bone in it that would change her life for the better. With her new abilities and powers, can she rise to the top and prove herself to the village? Good Madara and Akatsuki! Good, Motherly Kyuubi! Main Pairing: Grimmjow/Naru! Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this Shards Story was requested by aspygirlredo, this is one I think that hasn't been done yet so please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the pairing and her version of Female Naruto. Please vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories! Aspygirlredo, I hope you like this!

Ch.1

Naru sighed as she copied as many of the clone Jutsu she could when she saw a seal that caught her eye, she identified the seal and gently pricked her finger as she smeared the blood on the seal. The seal released with a small puff of smoke and disappeared to reveal a small part of a jawbone that looked like it came from a large cat. She gently picked it up as Iruka came in to the clearing; she quickly put up her idiot mask and alerted him to the traitor by asking "Sensei, did I pass the bonus exam? Mizuki-sensei said that I was to meet him here!"

Iruka stiffened as he realized what was going on and then they heard a whirring sound as Iruka then covered her protectively as a large throwing star lodged into his back. Naru caught him with worried eyes as Mizuki then gave his spiel about Iruka was the traitor, Naru just looked at him as she gently lowered her older brother figure to the ground and said coldly "Liar, Grandpa Sarutobi told me to never look in the scroll since I was five! So when you told me to grab the scroll, I went straight to Grandpa and told him what you wanted me to do."

Mizuki saw red and then blurted out why the villagers hated her so much causing her to freeze, Just then the other throwing star was thrown at her and Iruka knocked her over as the jaw piece hit the ground seconds before Naru's cheek hit the same spot. She screamed in pain as a pillar of brilliant blue light surrounded her, Iruka and Mizuki watched in shock and horror at the power the light was giving off.

Meanwhile, inside the light...

Naru felt like she was floating inside the light when she heard a loud roar of a panther near her and a rough, sexy toned voice saying for her to wake up and kick the traitor's ass. Naru then felt her feet hit the ground again as she opened her eyes, she noticed both men staring in shock and asked in a annoyed tone "Is there something on my face or something?"

Mizuki then start laughing cruelly and said "It doesn't matter if you're a cat demon or a fox demon, you're still a monster!"

Naru then sighed and said "Why must all traitors all be stupid?"

Mizuki's eyes twitched violently as he said "What did you just say?"

Naru smirked and revealed a dainty fang as she said "You heard me, Stupid!"

Mizuki attacked only to be backhanded by the teen as she said "Too slow..."

She then used Shadow clones and proceeded to beat the crap out of Mizuki by pinballing him between her clones into the air then sent him into the ground as his body made a crater from the force. Naru dismissed her clones as Mizuki groaned then passed out in his crater, Iruka blinked then snickered at his former friend's fate as Naru turned to him and said "Are you ok, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded as he told her to come over and close her eyes, Naru looked curious as she came over but did as he said. She then felt something brush her ears which felt strange and then felt the object settle around her neck, she opened her eyes and found out that Iruka was missing his headband and that her goggles were in his hand. He smiled and said "Congratulations on passing Naru...You deserve it."

Naru beamed at him as she felt her ears twitch happily causing her to freeze and reach up to feel them, she yelped as her hands were met with soft, fuzzy, rounded ears that twitched with just a thought. Iruka then coughed and said "Naru...you also have a matching Tail..."

Naru went wide-eyed as she twisted in a surprising inhuman show of flexibility to see a white panther tail tipped in black twitching nervously, Iruka had to admit the look on Naru's face was humorous as she then felt her face to try and figure out if anything else had changed. She then felt the jaw shaped bone she had unsealed, attached firmly on her face. She looked a little frightened at her new changes as Iruka the hugged her and said "Let's get back to the Hokage and see what exactly is with your new changes."

The Anbu who had shown near the beginning to watch over Naru and they were now taking care of Mizuki, one of them separated from the group as Naru recognized them and smiled as she said "Hi Viper!"

Viper laughed and greeted Naru happily as she said "I'm to escort you two to the Hokage who wants to see you right away."

Naru smiled as they then quickly left with Naru carrying the scroll on her back, Naru was soon in front of her adoptive grandfather who gently took the scroll from her as he asked "Did you get the clone techniques I recommended copied, Naru?"

Naru nodded with a smile then said "I think the seal that I released counts as the non-clone technique, right?"

Sarutobi nodded as he said "I was the one to find the man who that bone piece belonged to when he had dying in the forest of death, he told me that his spirit would reside in the bone piece and it would only attach to someone who would use his power properly and had the ability to use it. That bone piece has been waiting about 50 years for a new wielder."

Naru looked surprised and then asked "Are the tail and ears possibly a part of his abilities because of his power merging with mine?"

Sarutobi told her that he didn't know and only the spirit inside the mask could tell her when he decides to contact her, Naru nodded in understanding as she yawned and Sarutobi chuckled as he told her to go home and get some rest. Naru nodded and then headed back to her apartment by taking the rooftops and trees to avoid the villagers, she soon made it and got ready for bed as she lie down and fell into blissful sleep...

Naru's Mindscape...

Naru looked around the forest that she found herself in and blinked when she heard voices talking from a few feet away, she followed the voices to where a cage was made out of HUGE trees and held a giant Fox with nine tails plus beside the cage was a handsome young man with sky blue hair and eyes. He then turned to face her as she stepped on a stick causing a loud crack to ring through the clearing; the man then smirked as he said "So you're the kid that my Mask piece fused with..."

Naru blinked and then asked "You're the spirit of the bone piece?"

The man nodded and then said in a proud tone, "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th espada and Arrancar of destruction..."

Naru looked at him in confusion as she asked "What are an Arrancar and Espada?"

Grimmjow sighed and said "I'll explain later but first I have to see your memories to be sure you won't use my power for selfish gain..."

Naru stiffened but agreed to let him see her memories as he nodded then began to look at them; he soon finished with a sickened look on his face as he said "Those pathetic fools! You are no more a demon then they are! What they're doing is the demonic thing!"

Naru blinked in shock as Grimmjow began to cuss everything the Villagers had ever done to her in one long breath then calmed himself down, he then answered her questions that she had and told her that he was going to Train her to use her new senses and powers she had gained from his mask piece. Naru grinned then remembered something as she asked "Ahh, Grimmjow-san? Why do I have panther ears and tail? Was that part of the power fusion?"

Grimmjow blinked and honestly said "I have no idea why that happened..."

The Kyuubi then spoke up and said "I may know the reason..."

They both turned to the large fox as the Kyuubi said "the seal is designed to transfer most of my Chakra to you but what the fourth didn't know is that a side effect would be you becoming a half demon, possibly a full demon. But now instead of a normal Fox demon, you have become ¾ panther demon and ¼ fox demon..."

Naru then looked at the ground as she said "So I am a monster like Mizuki said?"

Kyuubi snorted and then said "If you're a monster...I'm a puppy dog, the real monsters are those Villagers who can't see past their own hate."

Naru looked at the Kyuubi and then said "How come you're being so nice? Everyone says you hate humans..."

Kyuubi snorted and said "Your mother's clan was started when I fell for the one son of the man who created me after his first wife died, he was the original Uchiha founder until him and his brother had a small disagreement about me causing the Uchiha clan to be ashamed of me and forced my lover out of Konoha despite his brother's attempts to stop them. My lover then met his brother in the Valley of the end so they could talk about a solution, I agreed to being sealed into my Brother-in-law's wife so I could watch over Konoha without them knowing but as time went on People began to fear me, my Sister and all of my seven brothers. The Uzumaki clan then sealed me inside my granddaughter who died giving birth to you despite my lover's tries to save her life from the poison the Snake Sannin had slipped her."

Naru listened in shock and sunk to her knees as she said "My Mom was your...Granddaughter?"

Kyuubi nodded and said "Madara was painted as a villain in Konoha's history books by the Uchiha clan's faked documents but he had never stopped protecting his descendants from his first wife or from being married to me. The last I heard from him was when he tried to calm me down when I wanted to hunt the Snake Sannin down and Konoha took it as me attacking the village."

Naru then blinked as tears filled her eyes and said "Just who was my mother and father?"

Kyuubi smiled sadly and said "I'm not going to tell you for now until you're able to control your powers better and are a little more able to protect yourself from your enemies that will harm you because of your parents."

Naru nodded as Grimmjow then said "I think that's enough family bonding time for now. We should focus on training so we can get you up to snuff for the team placements..."

One month later...

Naru walked into the classroom with her new outfit she had bought by going early in the morning and using a henge, she had also managed to buy a whole bunch of groceries using that trick and the villagers had yet to catch on to the trick. She sat in the back and looked at her outfit; she was wearing a pair of tight black ninja pants with pouches attached to her legs that held her standard Nin weapons and a tight burnt orange tube top that was cover by a dark gray bordering on black, Trench coat that came to her hips and flared out a bit. Her Katana that represented her Panther demon and half of her Hollow side that used to belong to Grimmjow was strapped to her back, her other katana that represented her Kitsune blood and the rest of her hollow side was strapped the opposite way on her back also with a burnt orange strap.

She then noticed the other Genin graduates coming into the room as they looked at her without recognizing her, her panther ears twitched as she sighed at hearing the banshee racing to the classroom with her rival Ino-chan. She quickly placed her hands over her ears as the screeching of the two girls got louder and louder, the closer they got to the classroom. Naru sighed as the two both got stuck in the narrow doorway from both of them trying to go through at the same time. Just then Iruka showed up and told them to sit down as they managed to free themselves from the doorway. Iruka watched as the girls sat down and then launched into a boring speech about how they were now Adults in the eye of the law and they now had a duty to their Village, Naru nearly fell asleep from the speech when Iruka then said "Time for team placements..."

Naru paid special attention to her friends when she then heard her name being called when Sakura interrupted and said "But Sensei, Naru-baka Failed!"

Iruka's eye twitched but he calmly said "Naru's test scores were accidently mixed up with someone else's from another class, I found out before midnight and got her headband to her"

Sakura then asked "Where is the Baka anyways?"

Naru stood up and said "Sakura...you should really smarten up or else your voice and the color of your hair will be the death of you on a mission..."

Sakura snarled angrily and turned to face Naru only to stop in shock at seeing the new features that Naru had, the class also turned and jaw dropped at the Panther ears and tail. Naru sighed as her eye twitched and said "My family's bloodline woke up the day of the exam and my new features are the result of it, Now QUIT STARING AT ME!"

The class turned so fast towards the front and Iruka as Naru sat down and muttered under her breath about nosy classmates, Iruka had to stop himself from smiling as he then cleared his throat and said "Now as I was saying, Team 7 is Naru Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naru groaned as Sakura then interrupted the class again with a loud "Cha! Take that, Ino-Pig!"

Naru then let out a loud growl at Sakura as she leaked her reiatsu at the weakling; Sakura froze then gulped as she sat down as Naru reined in her reiatsu. Iruka then said "You have two hours for lunch before your team leaders come to get you so take this time to get to know your teammates better."

Naru sighed and decided to be the civil one and walked over to her teammates as she asked "Would you two care to eat lunch with me?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at her like she was nothing but dirt on the floor then Sasuke said "Why should I eat lunch with a Dobe like you?"

He then turned walked away as Sakura smirked and said "Who would ever like you when you're a loud mouthed baka!"

Sakura then turned on her heels and raced after Sasuke as she yelled to him, "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

Naru sighed and knew she had least extended the hand to become friends but it seemed her teammates were not interested in being around or working with her. She made her way to her favorite tree to sit in and quickly unpacked her tuna sandwich and her thermos of cold milk; she then bit into her lunch and relaxed visibly as she looked up at the sky and watched the birds fly lazily overhead. She smiled and then brought out a sketch pad and pencil that the Hokage had gotten her for her birthday; she began to sketch the scenery that she could see on her branch and added a drawing of a faceless girl with wings flying over the village. She then checked the time and found it was time for her to return to the classroom despite her knowing that Kakashi would be late by two hours.

Naru waited quietly until she could sense Kakashi and told her teammates that she was going to get some fresh air before their sensei came for them, the Banshee and the Emo just ignored her as she walked out the door and Kakashi looked at her as he told her to wait on the roof for him and her teammates on the roof once he finished observing her teammates. Naru nodded and headed up to the roof where she sat down and meditated while waiting for them to show up, it was almost half an hour later when they all showed up and Kakashi told them to introduce themselves.

Sakura asked for an example and Kakashi gave his usual one then told Sakura to go, Sakura did her introduction causing Kakashi to label her a useless fan girl and they moved on to Sasuke who did his and then it was Naru's turn. Naru smirked and said "My Name is Naru Uzumaki. I like seafood Ramen, milk, training and old man Hokage. I dislike people who believe them to be above others because of their family name, People who can't see past their hatred and loud noises or screaming. My dream is to become Hokage one day and a great Swordswoman too."

Kakashi nodded then told them that they had one more test to take before becoming an Official Genin team, needless to say, The Emo and his Banshee fan girl yelled at the jounin who then told them to calm down and that they were to meet him at 7:00 am and that if they ate, they would throw up breakfast. He then told them that he would see them bright and early before disappearing using the Body flicker technique. Naru sighed as her teammates began to loudly complain and said "I'll see you two tomorrow morning. I'm going to go train while I can get in the time."

She then ran towards the edge of the building and jumped causing her teammates to rush to the edge; they watched as Naru free fell and landed easily and lightly on her feet before jogging her way off the school grounds...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this Shards Story was requested by aspygirlredo, this is one I think that hasn't been done yet so please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the pairing and her version of Female Naruto. Please vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories! Aspygirlredo, I hope you like this!

Ch.2

The next day...

Naru sighed as she came about an hour and a half later then what Kakashi had told them, her teammates glared at her as Sakura started to yell at her for arriving late for the test. Naru started to growl as the banshee's voice got higher and higher as Sakura yelled at her, Naru finally slapped the girl hard to Sasuke and Sakura's shock and Naru said in a soft deadly voice with her ears laid back "You are a weak, useless fan girl who has no real use except as cannon fodder in the field, You are loud, rude and give only a damn about your appearance instead of your training to try and woo your "Precious" Uchiha. Ino is a better shinobi then you because at least she trains outside of class and actually tries to focus on her training! It is girls like you who give female Ninja a bad name!"

Sakura looked shocked as she turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke, she's wrong, right? I mean, I'm the top Female in the class for god's sake."

Sasuke looked at her and then turned his head as he said "Hn..."

Unknown to them, Kakashi was watching and he silently applauded Naru for trying to give Sakura a wakeup call, he then decided to step out of the trees with the bells and timer to get the test underway. He had to hide a laugh at the murderous look Naru shot at Sakura when the girl screamed at the top of her lungs "YOU"RE LATE!"

Kakashi gave one of his excuses causing Naru to say "I cry Bullshit! Can't you come up with a better excuse then that?"

Kakashi looked amused at her attitude and said "yes I can but I like seeing your reactions to my excuses..."

Naru just sighed and said "Whatever, Kakashi-san...can we get this test underway?"

Kakashi nodded and told them what the test was and what the result was if they failed the test, Sasuke and Sakura yelled at him angrily while Naru sighed and said "At least I'll get a better work out today instead of me shadow sparring as usual."

Kakashi grinned and said "Come at me with the Intent to kill or you won't pass this test. Now Begin!"

Kakashi watched as two of them disappeared into the woods while Naru stood in front of him and pulled Pantera from her back, He looked curious and asked where she got her swords from causing Naru to grin which showed her fangs as she said "That's my secret!"

Kakashi then told her to go all out causing her to give a bloodthirsty grin and say "You really shouldn't have told me to do that... too late now though!"

She then placed her hand on the sword like she was going to claw it and said "Grind Pantera!"

Kakashi was shocked as a huge burst of power created a dust cloud covering Naru when he suddenly heard the loudest feline roar he had ever heard from the dust cloud. He then had to dodge a black paw like hand with sharp claws coming out of the dust cloud; he jumped back and stared as the cloud of dust disappeared to reveal the changed Naru. She still had her beautiful blue eyes but they now had cat like slit pupils, her body though, was that of a whitish blonde panther with black tipped ears, tail, hands and cat like feet. Overall, she looked beautiful and lethal as she looked at Kakashi with amusement at the look on his face. Her long light blonde hair came to just above her butt as it swayed lightly in the breeze, the two watched as a leaf floated down between them.

When it hit the ground, Naru lunged at Kakashi as she slashed at him with her claws. Kakashi quickly dodged frantically as he thanked god he didn't take out his book for this battle, he then saw an opening and ducked under as he hit her in the chest causing her to go flying backwards into the air. He watched as she twisted in midair with impressive flexibility and landed like a cat on all fours as she hissed angrily with her ears laid back and tail thrashing. Kakashi then grinned and motioned for her to come at him again, Naru grinned evilly then blurred out of site as she ran towards him on all fours and leapt at him from inside his blind spot, Kakashi yelped as she managed to catch his arm with her claws lightly enough to cause minor cuts. He then jumped on the river which made her stop in front of him in a ready to attack position; he then had an evil idea to buy him some time to test the others and quickly made hand signs as he shouted "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

Naru didn't even have time to move as the water dragon hit her while Kakashi made sure it would just soak her rather than injure her, Naru cursed fluently in various languages as she shot a glare at Kakashi. He made to pass her when she timed her revenge perfectly and shook her fur heavily causing Kakashi to become soaked just like her, Kakashi chuckled then disappeared into the woods to find the other two Genin hopefuls. Naru glared after him then focused as her body became that of a properly shaped panther, she began to lick at her wet fur while grumbling under her breath about the cheap shot Kakashi had used on her.

It was 5 minutes later when she deemed herself dried enough to search for her teammates since she had a feeling that she had to work together with them to pass the test, she decided to find Sasuke first and quickly sniffed him out. She was highly amused to see the all high and mighty attitude Uchiha buried in the ground up to his neck and he glared at her despite the fear in his scent at her panther form. She shifted back to human form as Pantera formed in her hand to show most of her panther Hollow/demon powers had been sealed, Sasuke blinked in shock then growled at her to get him out of the ground causing her to look at him and say "Listen to what I have to say first..."

She sighed ten minutes later as Sasuke told her he didn't need any one to help him pass the test and that Naru would only hold him back, she then told him if that was the way he felt then she would respect that. She then helped him out and told him good luck on getting a bell by himself then went to find Sakura; she found the girl passed out in the dirt causing Naru to pinch the bridge of her nose as she sighed and said "How the hell did she even pass the exams with being so weak?"

She then woke the girl up by nudging her with her foot and said "Sakura, I figured out the point of this test..."

Sakura interrupted and said "Who cares what you have to say, Freak! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my Sasuke-kun!"

Naru growled angrily as the pink haired girl ran off in a random direction and Naru shook her head, she then headed back to the clearing and sat by the timer and bentos that Kakashi had made for them for lunch. She watched in amusement as Sasuke got his ass handed to him by Kakashi and then as Sakura got schooled pretty hard. Kakashi then looked over at Naru and blinked twice in amusement as he tried to understand what he was seeing; Naru was lounging on a rock near by the posts and was purring loudly as the sun shone on the warm rock, according to what his ears could hear. Just then the timer went off and Kakashi grinned evilly as he tied Sakura and Sasuke to the posts, they both yelled at him to let them go and Kakashi just looked at them in disappointment as he said "You two deserve to go back to the Academy as you obviously aren't ready to be Ninja."

Sakura growled and said "What about Naru-baka? She didn't get a bell either so why isn't she tied to a log? Sasuke-kun and I are way better ninja then that loser!"

Kakashi blinked at the obvious denial they were in and then said "She was the only one to land a hit on me and she figured out the true purpose of the test and tried to tell you but none of you wanted even work with her to pass the test. The true purpose of the test was teamwork which you two are sorely lacking!"

Sasuke snorted and said "As if the Dobe could have landed a hit on you, she's so weak, it's not funny!"

Naru cracked open an eyelid then opened her eyes as she stretched like a cat on the rock, she then turned and looked at Sasuke and said "You would be surprised what a month of straight, proper training can do for even the supposed Dobe of the class."

Sasuke scoffed as Kakashi then said "you two are tied to those posts until I get back in about 15 minutes. Naru, you are not to feed them anything and after I get back...we'll see if they can pass the test properly together with you helping them."

Naru nodded with a sigh and accepted the Bento that he passed her, she then sat under a nearby tree and took a few bites before setting it down to meditate. Kakashi watched from the tree line as the two idiots complained and demanded that Naru release them, he watched as Naru's eye began to twitch as the two got louder and louder with their demands when she suddenly shoved a rice ball in to each Idiots mouth and said "Shut the hell up! I'm trying to find my chakra's centre of balance!"

Kakashi then appeared in a burst of thunder clouds and said "Naru...why did you disobey me?"

Naru then said "Their stomachs and whining got on my nerves and since they didn't eat breakfast, they would not have the energy to even fight much less move when you would have tested them again. So I did them a favor, not like they would even care though..."

Kakashi then growled and said "I hate to say this but... You all pass."

Naru blinked along with her teammates as she said "Excuse me?"

Kakashi then told her that they had passed do to Naru putting her dislike aside for the two and giving something to eat, He then looked at them and said "Remember this motto..._**Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash, But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash**_!"

Naru nodded in understanding while the other two looked confused, Kakashi then untied Sakura and Sasuke as he said "Meet me here at 8:00am tomorrow to start doing Missions! You're dismissed."

Naru grinned and left the training grounds to go to her favorite ramen stand to visit the father daughter team that ran the stand; she grinned and thought "I'm finally able to learn how to protect myself better..."

Meanwhile...

Kakashi entered the room where the other Genin team leaders were waiting with the hokage so he could report in, the other team leaders quickly gave their reports as teams 8 and 10 were reported to pass and Kakashi's turn came as he said "Team 7..."

"Failed?" said another team leader whose team didn't pass.

Kakashi then eye-smiled and said "Actually they passed."

There was a stunned silence that Kakashi had to admit felt good to say that he caused one of the other Jounin to then say "It was probably the Uchiha that led his team to pass the test..."

Kakashi then grinned under his mask and said "actually, the only one who really figured out the test was Naru Uzumaki. The other two refused to even work with her and each other even after she approached them about working together."

There were quite a few jaw-drops at that tidbit of info and one of the Jounin denied that Naru could have passed the test and told Sarutobi "The brat must have cheated! There's no way that idiot would be smart enough to figure out the test!"

Sarutobi growled at the jounin who said that and then looked at Kakashi where he noticed the claw marks on Kakashi's arm, he laughed and said "Seems you got a taste of how sharp Naru's claws are..."

Kakashi then said "if you don't mind Hokage-sama, I would like to talk to you about that..."

Sarutobi nodded in amusement then quickly took the other reports on the other new Genin teams before dismissing the other Jounin, Kakashi waited quietly for them to leave and then said once the room was completely empty "Hokage-sama...were you aware of what the powers of her one sword are , the one called Pantera?"

Sarutobi chuckled and said "Not exactly but I have somewhat of an idea of it does...Why?"

Kakashi then told him what happened during the test and about the form that the sword gave his Godsister, Sarutobi listened in unholy amusement at what happened and started laughing when Kakashi got to the part of what he had done to occupy his Godsister while she was in the form of an anthromorphic panther. Sarutobi then chuckled as he said "So I was right about it being able to enhance her Panther like abilities and senses...I just didn't know about the change in forms."

Kakashi nodded and then told Sarutobi that Naru could also take on a full panther form but it seemed only when her sword was released, that she could do it. Sarutobi nodded at the report of Naru's abilities and said "I know the council wants you to focus on Sasuke for now but at least train Naru and the Haruno girl in advanced chakra control exercises and a few Jutsu that fits their personal styles while you're at it."

Kakashi nodded then left after bowing to the Hokage and went to go relax and read a book...

Two weeks later...

Naru sighed as Sasuke cursed at the cat for scratching his face and gently took the animal from the pissed off Genin; the cat quickly relaxed in Naru's arms and purred happily at the delightful ear scratching the teen was giving her. Sasuke and Sakura growled and then asked "How come that demon cat never scratches you or bites you?!"

Naru raised an eyebrow and twitched her ears a few times while swishing her tail to try and get the point across, Sasuke and Sakura stared at her blankly as Naru sighed then said "Let's just get Tora back so we can get our pay for the mission."

About half an hour later...

Naru wince in sympathy for the poor cat and then stepped forward boldly as she said "Excuse me madam? I know why Tora keeps running away..."

The Fire lord's wife looked at her and said "Oh? Please tell me what is it that makes my Precious Tora run away?"

Naru then politely said "It's the way you hold and hug her, madam...Cats need their back legs supported when being carried and you are accidently hugging her too hard which make her afraid and somewhat hateful of hugs..."

The Fire Lord's wife looked shocked as she had never thought about that and quickly fixed the problem about carrying her cat as she thanked Naru for pointing out the problem to her. Naru told her it was no problem as the Fire lord's wife then left with a much happier Tora, The hokage couldn't believe the solution to Tora's running away was so simple but he remained professional as he asked what D-ranked mission Team 7 would like next. Naru then growled and said politely "Hokage-sama isn't there a simple C-ranked mission that we could take that would take us farther then the next village? It would allow us to broaden our horizons and gain some valuable experience for future missions."

Sarutobi and Iruka blinked as Naru had made very good points in her argument, Sarutobi then smiled and said as he looked through the scrolls "I have just the one for your team, it's a simple escort mission to the land of waves."

Naru looked excited as she asked "So who are we to escort, Hokage-sama? Is it a princess or Lord, perhaps a movie star?"

Sarutobi laughed at his Adoptive granddaughter's excitement and said "If you give me a moment, I'll call them in."

Naru calmed down and watched as Sarutobi called in an older gentleman who was obviously very drunk, judging from the strong smell of Sake coming from him causing Naru to cover her nose as she said "I hate having enhanced Senses sometimes..."

The client introduced himself as Tazuna the bridge builder then proceeded to insult Sakura and Sasuke while Naru smirked, the bridge builder then made to make fun of her but she just walked over and gently slashed the bottle in his hand with her claws. The bottle then split cleanly in half causing the builder to look at her in surprise and respect, he then said "I guess not all of you brats are weaklings! I'm expecting all of you to do your best and protect me!"

Kakashi just sighed at the typical response that Sakura and Sasuke gave while Naru just smiled as she realized she would be able to see a bit more of the world. Kakashi told his team to meet him at the gates in about two hours after they had finished collecting their gear. Naru raced through the village to her apartment and grabbed her stuff while going over a mental checklist in her head to make sure she had everything. She made to leave when Grimmjow remembered something she forgot to pack and said "_OI, Kitten! You forgot your sword care kit!_"

Naru blinked as she realized he was right and thanked him through the mental link, she quickly placed it into the sealing scroll that held her stuff and headed for the gates to wait for her teammates, sensei and the client. She had just arrived after Kakashi and the client causing Sakura to screech loudly "NARU, YOU'RE LATE!"

Sakura paused when she heard a loud snarl from Naru and the words "Don't fucking yell so loud! It hurts my ears and possible everyone else's ears with how loud you are!"

Sakura blinked in shock at what was just said to her when Naru walked past her and apologized for being a little late since she had to cross the village to get to the gate from her apartment. Kakashi told her it was no problem then looked up at the sun's position as he said "Time to move out, Team..."

Naru was excited as she walked beside her sensei/Godbrother past the gates and into what she saw as a brand new adventure...

_**Ok, two Quick polls that will last only this chapter!**_

_**1**__**st**__** poll **_

_**Should Haku and Zabuza Survive or Just Haku?**_

_**Haku and Zabuza live:**_

_**Just Haku lives:**_

_**2**__**nd**__** poll**_

_**Should Sasuke become good or become evil?**_

_**Good Sasuke:**_

_**Evil Sasuke:**_

_**The first answer to receive about...let's say, 10 votes on each poll wins!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this Shards Story was requested by aspygirlredo, this is one I think that hasn't been done yet so please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the pairing and her version of Female Naruto. Please vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories! Aspygirlredo, I hope you like this!

_**Ok, two Quick polls that will last only this chapter!**_

_**1**__**st**__** poll **_

_**Should Haku and Zabuza Survive or Just Haku?**_

_**Haku and Zabuza live: 10**_

_**Just Haku lives: 1**_

_**2**__**nd**__** poll**_

_**Should Sasuke become good or become evil?**_

_**Good Sasuke: 9**_

_**Evil Sasuke: 10**_

_**The answers are Evil Sasuke and Haku plus Zabuza living! Thank you to everyone who voted! (Had to cap them off at ten for all those who voted after the decision was reached)**_

Ch.3

Naru sighed at being out of the village in sweet fresh country air while she walked; Kakashi grinned at her obvious happiness then began talking to Tazuna while Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. Naru ignored her teammates and focused on the mental bond as she suddenly got a feeling that something wasn't quite right, "_Grandma? Grimmjow? Do you also get the sense of something's not right all of a sudden?_"

Grimmjow gently used the Pesquisa technique and said with a loud growl "_Two males are lying in wait up ahead wrapped in water like illusion_..."

Naru nodded and let Kakashi know about the two enemies by asking "Kakashi-Sensei...I heard you were in the ANBU, right?"

Kakashi now had his attention on her and asked "Yes I was...May I ask why you want to know?"

"Viper promised when she had some free time finally that she would teach me some of the hand signs you use such as the sign for enemies and the numbers. She made good on that promise but...I'm having trouble remembering what the hand signs are for ninja, enemies and the number two..."

Kakashi quickly understood and showed her the signs to play along with her ruse as he said with a wink, "If you ever want me to test you on your memory for hand signs or learn some different ones that I learned, just ask."

Naru smirked and nodded as she then paid attention to the road to see where the ninja were hiding, she blinked along with Kakashi at the stupid disguise they had used and sighed as her teammates walked right past the puddle without even looking at it...

After the fight, Kakashi then interrogated the two to find out who they were after. Tazuna looked nervous when Kakashi asked about why he was being targeted; he finally caved and told them everything before laying on a pretty thick guilt trip on them. Kakashi turned to his team and asked "Well, Team... do we continue or do we go back?"

Naru spoke up and said "I say that we call for backup and then continue. It's best to be safe rather than sorry but this country need help to free them from Gato..."

Sasuke scoffed and said "We don't need Back up with me on this team!"

Naru groaned and then proceeded to use logic on the clearly deluded boy, "If you stopped to think once in a while, Emo-boy...You would realize that we are probably going up against a Jounin level next, right? We are freshly made Genin meaning we wouldn't stand a chance against the next opponent if he is at that Level! It would be better to have back up and be very cautious and safe rather than go ahead blindly by ourselves!"

Sasuke just snorted and said "I'm an Uchiha and I'm better than some parentless orphan! I say we continue without back up!"

Kakashi sighed and said "We are getting back up, Uchiha! The Hokage would have my head if anything happened to you guys on our first mission outside the village."

He then summoned one of his Nin-dogs and sent it with a message to the hokage; He then said "Let's keep moving before we are compromised here..."

Meanwhile...

Sarutobi was doing his Paperwork when Kakashi's nin-dog came running in and handed him the scroll that held the message from Kakashi, he read the message and paled as he knew none of the other Genin team were ready for a mission like this so he thought quickly and grinned. He summoned "Viper" AKA Anko to him and told her to pack for a mission to help Kakashi's team on their mission which was bumped up to about an A-ranked mission. Anko nodded and then hurried to grab her pack by her apartment door, she was then on her way out of the village and on the road towards Wave...

Meanwhile...

Naru and her team had crossed the large stretch of river separating Wave country from the mainland when Naru felt a ping as she practiced the Pesquisa technique, she threw a Kunai into the trees where she had felt the ping causing the others to turn and look at her. Kakashi watched as Sakura pushed aside the bushes to reveal a frightened white rabbit, Kakashi's mind raced as he identified the type of rabbit and he then yelled "GET DOWN!"

Naru and the others got down on the ground as a HUGE sword came flying over their heads and embedded in a tree, they then realized they were surrounded by a thick mist as the owner of the sword appeared who Kakashi identified as Zabuza Momochi AKA The Demon of the Mist. Kakashi and Zabuza then began to fight while the Genin protect Tazuna, Naru watched the battle with a close eye when Kakashi was suddenly caught in a water prison and she sighed as she then heard something that made her grin evilly. She then called out "Kakashi Sensei! I know who the backup is! I can hear them coming!"

Kakashi blinked along with Zabuza as they looked at each other moments before Zabuza saw a shadow underneath him and jumped out of the way of a HUGE water type snake as it tried to eat him. Kakashi knew only one person left in Konoha who used snake summons and grinned seconds before he realized he was still in midair and then dropped into the water. He came up sputtering as Anko took care of keeping Zabuza busy, he made it to shore when a Senbon hit Zabuza's neck and a Kiri Hunter Nin appeared as he gave a spiel about how he had been hunting Zabuza for a while. Anko and Naru looked at the hunter Nin closely when Naru realized what was wrong and said "The hunter Nin is a fake! No real Hunter Nin uses senbon to kill!"

The Fake hunter Nin then grabbed Zabuza before they could stop them and disappeared into the forest, Kakashi then collapsed from chakra exhaustion causing Anko and Naru to catch him before he hit the ground. Tazuna then led them to his house where the bridge builder's daughter helped them take Kakashi upstairs to rest. They were completely unaware that they were being watched by an S-class missing Nin who was doing a Favor for his partner/ real leader, Zetsu smiled as his charge told Anko that she was going to head outside and practice her Swordsmanship in the woods nearby.

Zetsu followed her into the woods where he had to dodge a kunai thrown at him as Naru told me "Whoever is spying on me... I suggest you come out now before I get mad."

Zetsu stepped out as he gave the teen a smile as she asked who the hell he was, Zetsu then replied "Your great-Grandfather **asked us to check on you** while we were in the **vicinity of Konoha**."

Naru blinked and then chuckled as she asked "Do you have a split personality?"

Zetsu nodded then talked to her a bit before telling her that he had to leave but that she would probably see him again soon; Naru nodded and watched the Plant like man disappear into the ground before finding a clearing and beginning to practice her Kenjutsu for the next few hours. It was about three hours later; Anko found Naru winding down in the clearing and Naru was all sweaty from her work out. Naru smiled at her big sister figure as Anko told her supper was ready; the two of them walked back to the house as Kakashi peeked out the door and said "About time you came back Naru!"

Later that night...

Naru lay down for the night and quickly drifted to sleep as her mind headed into her soulscape, Grimmjow was waiting with her grandmother as they quickly went over with her what she would be learning that night in her soulscape. Kyuubi watched as her granddaughter sparred with the Arrancar to increase the time she could stay in her released state since at the moment, she could only stay in it for about two hours at most.

Grimmjow grinned at the teenager as she grinned back, he then said "Come Kitten, Hit me with your best shot!"

Naru blushed lightly but did as he asked, she charged at him and ducked under his sword before punching him full force in the chest to send him flying. Grimmjow landed lightly on his feet as he winced at the pain in his ribs and quickly defended against a sneak attack from Naru, He managed to pin her to the ground when she did something that took him by surprise and allowed her to flip their positions. Kyuubi laughed and laughed at the stunned look on the Panther like man's face while Naru blushed and said "Well you did say use anything at my disposal..."

Grimmjow just blinked as he looked at her and then deadpanned "So you kissing me... was part of your plan, Kitten?"

Naru went even redder and said in an embarrassed tone, "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Grimmjow grinned and said "I think retribution is in order, Kitten!"

Naru jumped up and took off running as Grimmjow laughed and began to chase her; Naru was just about to be caught when she felt someone touch her shoulder in the real world. She breathed a sigh of relief as she faded from her soulscape and opened her eyes to see Anko smiling at her, the older woman then asked "So...did you have a good dream or something?"

Naru blushed and said "I guess you can say that..."

Anko laughed and then told her to get and eat before training with her and the two brats, Naru nodded and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Naru and her teammates were soon finished as Kakashi and Anko took them to a clearing where they showed tree-walking to the Pinkie and the Emo, Anko however took Naru and started teaching her how to water walk on the nearby pond. Sasuke complained about why Naru was being taught water walking when Naru had enough and said "If you didn't noticed, I asked Kakashi Sensei for something I could work on to improve my Chakra control when we weren't doing missions or training. So I have already mastered tree walking..."

Anko then grinned as Naru then decided to pull out her INin music player and placed it on speaker mode; she then hit play as Oppa Gangnam Style began to blare from the speaker. Anko and Kakashi then started laughing as Naru began to do the dance while trying to stay on top of the water, Needless to say, Sasuke and Sakura also started to laugh as Naru made their training a little less boring with the music...

Later that night...

Naru ran deep in to the forest with tears on her face, what Inari had said to her had cut her deeply and she needed to blow off some steam. Grimmjow was growling and muttering things he wanted to do to Inari for upsetting Naru, Kyuubi finally sighed and whacked Grimmjow over top his head causing the panther Arrancar to curse. Naru paid no attention to them as she began to destroy the clearing she was in, in her attempt to vent her pain and anger. She soon ran out anger but she sunk to the ground with her back against a tree as she began to cry her heart out until she fell asleep in the cool night air...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok this Shards Story was requested by aspygirlredo, this is one I think that hasn't been done yet so please enjoy! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is the pairing and her version of Female Naruto. Please vote in her Poll and Read + Review her stories! Aspygirlredo, I hope you like this!

_The answers are Evil Sasuke and Haku plus Zabuza living! Thank you to everyone who voted! (Had to cap them off at ten for all those who voted after the decision was reached)_

Ch.4

Haku walked into the clearing and stopped to look around in shock, it had been utterly destroyed and in the middle of the destruction was the Blond Genin from Konoha. Haku was surprised by the tear marks on the Genin's face and slowly approached; she then reached out to choke the Genin but shook the girl's shoulder at the last second as she said "Hey, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here!"

Naru slowly opened her eyes at the gentle touch and looked at the girl from what her nose could identify, she blinked and then realized where she had smelled the girl's scent and said "How Zabuza doing?"

Seeing the girl go stiff, Naru smiled and said "Relax...I'm not going to attack or anything like that, It's just I have a gut feeling Gato won't hold up his part of your deal with him. Thing is my Gut is usually right..."

Haku raised her eyebrow in silent asking and Naru understood as she explained about her life and how she trusted her gut on certain people, Haku blinked in shock and Disbelief as she said "How are you still Sane after all that?"

Naru chuckle and said "Because I still have people who care for me no matter how small the group is..."

Haku smiled then asked "So what do you suggest if Gato does betray us?"

"Join Konoha... you wouldn't be running from your home village and you would be able to get training in medical techniques."

Haku raised an eyebrow and said "How do you know I'm a medic?"

Naru grinned and said as she tapped her nose "Enhanced senses rock most of the time..."

Haku grinned and giggled as Naru offered to help her gather medical herbs, they then worked together to fill the basket when they heard people calling for Naru. Haku then stood and thanked her for her help before leaving, Naru smiled then headed towards the voices calling for her and ran into Anko who smiled sadly and said "You feeling better, Naru?"

Naru nodded and said "Had a good work out though to get rid of the anger and sorrow."

Anko laughed then led her back to the clearing where they began working on Water walking again, Sakura and Sasuke grumbled as they then began to their Tree walking exercise about how Naru was getting special treatment. Anko and Kakashi then barked at them to shut up and do their exercise, Kakashi then lectured them about how if they had bothered to ask about the Chakra exercises they could do on their own time then they would be doing the same exercise as Naru. He noticed both of them rolling their eyes and then grinned evilly as he said "Alright if you want to roll your eyes at me, then you can keep doing this until I say stop!"

Naru snickered quietly as she dodged the kunai and throwing stars being tossed at her and then began to break dance on the water as Anko took a rest from throwing the weapons. She was having fun as Anko laughed at her doing the worm and then Naru went vertical in to a hand stand; she flipped on to her feet and grinned as Anko resumed throwing...

Three days later...

Naru was sleeping off an exhausting training session with Anko when she heard a scream and was up, grabbed her swords and was down stairs in a flash, the thugs never knew what hit them as they were knocked out outside and torn apart by an Anthromorphic panther. Inari watched in fascination at the damage Naru had inflicted and ran to hug her as his mother stood there in shock, Naru turned and knelt as she stopped Inari from hugging her and said "You need to stay with your mom right now and get to the other villagers, I'm heading to the bridge."

Inari nodded and said "Be careful Nee-chan!"

"I will! Now go!"

Naru then shifted to full Panther form as she raced to the bridge; she leapt over Tazuna's head and landed in front of Kakashi and Sasuke. She then growled and let out a Reiatsu enforced roar at the mist, the mist was blown away by the force and revealed Gato and his large group of thugs to everyone's shock. Needless to say, Zabuza quickly switched sides with Haku and help the Konoha ninja turn the tides on the low life thugs. Gato tried to run but found his path blocked by the whitish- blonde panther as it snarled then shifted to a two legged stance and said "Your time on earth ends now, Gato...And I'll be the one to do it!"

Gato trembled in fear of the Anthromorphic Panther when it smiled evilly and lunged forward; he turned and tried to run seconds before The Anthro pounced on him. Anko, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku watched without flinching as Naru tore the man apart while leaving his head intact with just her claws. Sasuke and Sakura had rushed to the side of the bridge and were throwing up violently at what Naru had done...

Four days later...

Naru was fed up with her teammates and had spent more time with Anko, Zabuza and Haku during the last few days to practice her swordsmanship, Naru walked into the house to shower when her teammates stood in front of her and said "No wonder everyone calls you a Goddamn demon, you are one!"

Naru just blinked in annoyance and moved to go around them; Sasuke's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist as he said "Don't walk away from your Betters, Demon Bitch!"

Kakashi, who had walked in just as he said that, snarled and said "Uchiha! Let her go! You and Sakura are going to train until you can respect your teammate!"

Naru then headed up the stairs as her so called teammates were marched outside while they complained, Naru then took a nice but quick hot shower while she heard the enraged shouts of her teammates. Naru sighed then stepped out of the shower after turning off the water; she was tired and decided to take a quick nap so she could get some training in with her Grandmother and Grimmjow. She quickly got dressed and then headed to her temporary room to lie down...

She entered her dream/mindscape and found Grimmjow and her grandmother playing a round of Poker to her amusement as Grimmjow was losing and losing badly, she giggled as he lost with a spectacularly bad hand and he swore softly. Grimmjow then heard her giggling and turned and said "It's not that funny, Kitten!"

She just giggled and sat next to her boyfriend as she laid her head on his shoulder, she then asked "Are we going to train today?"

Grimmjow smiled as Kyuubi laughed and said "you forgot that we let you have the day off, didn't you?"

Naru blushed and nodded as Grimmjow chuckled while giving her a one armed hug, she looked up at him as he gently kissed her and she gladly returned his affections. Kyuubi smiled at her granddaughter then sighed as she thought "_I miss you, my Love_..."

Naru spent her time with her boyfriend and grandmother happily when she felt a shake on her shoulder in the real world, she sighed and woke up to Anko standing over her as the Snake Mistress then said "The bridge was finished today and Zabuza and his adoptive daughter are cleared by me to join Konoha."

Naru cheered as Anko told her to quickly pack because they would leave first thing in the morning...

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra, Tia, Stark, Szayel and Lilinette had their Hollow holes covered as they walked up to the gates of the Village where they had sensed Grimmjow's energy, the guards stopped them and asked "Halt, why are you here?"

Everyone looked at Stark who sighed and said "We're refugees from a land outside the elemental countries; we came to join your ranks and see if we can find an old friend we sensed in the direction of your Village..."

The two guards looked at each other then one of them said "Follow me; I'll take you to the Hokage..."

The next day...

Naru smiled as Inari hugged her and she told him "This isn't goodbye, it's only we'll see each other soon..."

She then stepped back and headed towards her group as Inari waved good bye sadly with a smile on his face, Naru looked back only once to wave to Inari and the Villagers then hurried to catch up to the group. Zabuza chuckled along with Haku as Naru decided to run ahead then turned around and said "Come on slow pokes!"

Kakashi smirked and said to a tired Sasuke and Sakura, "Come on you two, start running! I want to make it back by nightfall!"

The two idiots groaned but did as he said as they jogged behind the rest of the group, Naru then picked up the pace as she said "You two can do better than that! Now come on!"

The adults laughed as they also picked up the pace leaving the two Idiots in the dust, the two growled then picked up their pace to catch up. They made it to Konoha by mid afternoon with Sasuke and Sakura all sweaty and panting, Naru grinned as she still looked fresh as a daisy while the adults and Haku look slightly winded. Zabuza just shook his head and said "Naru, your stamina is unbelievable..."

Naru then did something that made Kakashi shiver in fear, "Yosh, I shall run around the Village 100 times with my Flames of Youth guiding me brightly!"

Meanwhile, a little ways away...

Gai and Lee stopped as they then said "Yosh, Someone has called upon the Flames of youth!"

The then went into the Sunset Hug Genjutsu which caused many mind scars for all the people in the area...

Naru laughed at the look on her teacher's face then dashed away towards the Hokage tower with Kakashi chasing her and yelling that her comment was NOT funny! Anko laughed and guided an amused Zabuza and Haku after the two with Sakura and Sasuke following, when they caught up to Kakashi and Naru, Naru was laughing and dodging his attempts to catch her. They made their way to the Hokage's office where they were shown in and privacy seals were placed up, Naru then said "Hi Oji-san!"

Sarutobi laughed and said "Good to see you Naru now let's have Kakashi's and Anko's reports..."

The two Jounin gave their reports and introduced Zabuza and Haku, they were given their head bands and told that they were most welcomed in the village. Zabuza and Haku thanked him as Sarutobi then told Naru that Zabuza and Haku would be in her Apartment building and that some new tenants had also moved in to the building while she was gone. Naru nodded as they were dismissed so that Sarutobi could talk with Sakura and Sasuke alone about their behavior, she led Zabuza and Haku out the door and through the village to a slightly run down building on the edge of the red light district. Naru smiled as she led them to the Apartment the Father/Daughter team had been given, Zabuza and Haku wished her a good night as they entered their new home and Naru returned the gesture before heading to her own apartment.

Naru yawned as she closed the door behind her and started heading towards her bedroom to sleep...

The next morning...

Naru whistled cheerfully as she made breakfast for herself and was chatting idly with her grandmother and boyfriend, she then heard a knock on the door and called out "Just a minute!"

She quickly took the finished bacon and put it on a plate before heading for the door, she opened it and asked "May I help you?"

The stranger smiled and said "Me and my companions have just moved into the building and were wondering if you have a spare cup of milk..."

Naru smiled and nodded as she suddenly heard Grimmjow who was now paying attention, say "No way is that...who I think it is?"


End file.
